1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and in particular to apparatus and method for displaying a score being currently played and a keyboard corresponding to a note of the score on a liquid crystal display device(LCD), so as to enable a user to more easily and correctly practice the electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the playing practice apparatus of an electronic musical instrument, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a keyboard 1 having a plurality of light emitting diodes L1 to L17 corresponding to each of a plurality of keys of a keyboard, a select section 2 for selecting an automatic playing mode and a music thereof, a microcomputer 3 for controlling both an on and off of the light emitting diodes L1 to L17 according to an output signal of the select section 2 and an output section 4 according to a pushed key of the keyboard 1, and an output section 4 for outputting a desired tone to a speaker 5 according to the control signal of the microcomputer 3.
The output section 4 includes a tone generating section 41 for generating a desired tone according to the control signal of the microcomputer 3, a filter 42 for filtering predetermined signals from output signals of the tone generating section 41, a preamplifier 43 for amplifying an output signal of the filter 42, and a power amplifier 44 for amplifying the output signals of the amplifier to a predetermined level enough for driving the speaker 5.
The select section 2 includes a switch SW11 for selecting an automatic playing mode, switches SW12 and SW13 for selecting a music to be automatically played, and light emitting diodes L18 and L19 for indicating corresponding switches SW12 and SW13.
The operation of the conventional electronic musical instrument will be described.
First, when the power is supplied to a playing practice apparatus of the electronic musical instrument, a light emitting diode L18 of the select section 2 is turned on.
Under the state, when the switch SW11 is an off-state so that an automatic playing mode is not selected, the microcomputer 3 recognizes a key directly pushed by the user, and controls the tone generating section 41 of the output section 4 so that a desired tone corresponding to a recognized key can be produced.
Accordingly, the tone generating section 41 generates a signal corresponding to a pushed key and outputs the signal to the filter 42.
The output signal of the tone generating section 41, whose predetermined signals are filtered by the filter 42, is amplified by the preamplifier 43 to a predetermined level and amplified again by the power amplifier 44 to a predetermined level enough to drive the speaker 5.
Meanwhile, when the automatic playing mode is selected with the turned-on switch SW11, the light emitting diode L18 keeps a turned-on state.
Under these states, in case the switch SW12 is turned on, the microcomputer 3 recognizes that the switches SW11 and SW12 are turned on, reads data of the first music among automatic playing music previously stored in a memory of the microcomputer 3, and controls the light emitting diodes of keys corresponding to entire notes to be automatically played.
Described in detail, the microcomputer 3 causes the light emitting diodes mating to the note to be played for a predetermined time corresponding to a length of the note.
For example, when the pitch and length of a note are Sol and quarter note, a light emitting diode L8 mating to a key of Sol is turned on for a predetermined time corresponding to the quarter note. An then, seeing the light emitting diode L8 in turned-on state and a user pushes a key of Sol, the microcomputer 3 recognizes that the key of Sol is pushed, and controls the tone generating section 41 of the output section 4. When the user pushes another keys rather than Sol, the microcomputer 3 recognizes that the key of Sol is not pushed and controls the tone generating section 41 not to make any tone.
Accordingly, the user can exactly push the key of Sol corresponding to the light emitting diode L8 in an on-state.
Consequently, the microcomputer 3 enables a next light emitting diode, corresponding to the pitch and length of the next note to be played, to be lighted for a predetermined time corresponding to the pitch and length thereof.
When the first practice of the music is finished, when the switch SW11 is not turned off, the first practice music is repeatedly played.
Meanwhile, in case the switches SW11 and SW13 are turned on, the microcomputer 3 recognize that the switches SW11 and SW13 are turned on, take the data of the second music among the music stored at the memory of the microcomputer 3, and then repeatedly perform the procedure same to the first music.
Accordingly, in the conventional playing practice apparatus of the electronic musical instrument, there have been problems in playing rhythm, note, and chord, as seeing the score, because no score displaying means is provided.